Gohan vs Guldo
by KaijuBoy455
Summary: In a dream, Gohan battles an old enemy, Guldo.
1. Chapter 1: Guldo Strikes Back

In this story, Gohan is at the age he was during the Android Saga

Gohan was having a dream that he was on Namek where he faces a old enemy.

Gohan says "Whoa! How did I get on Namek?"

Guldo appears and says "Well if it isn't the little brat kid!"

Gohan turns around and says "I remember you!"

Gohan does a fighting stance.

Guldo says this while doing his stupid Ginyu Force pose "Once again, you will face the wrath of Guldo!"

A sweat drop appears on Gohan's head with a confused look on his face

Guldo says "I guess it's not great with the entire gang."

Gohan asked and said "Why do you have to do the pose?"

Guldo replies and said "Because it represents my membership of the Ginyu Force!"

Gohan takes powers up against Guldo and flies into the air as the four eyed alien stops time.

Guldo shouts and says "Time Freeze!"

Everything around Guldo is frozen, including Gohan

Guldo says this in thought "Looks like time is frozen, now to finish off the k-

Guldo notice that Gohan has vanished and see the Saiyan hybrid behind him.

Guldo says this in thought "There he is! Now I'm can finish him!"

Guldo was going to charge an energy blast, but he had to release his breath.

Guldo says this in thought when is about to release his breath "Oh snap!"

Guldo finally releases his breath which frees Gohan from the "Time Freeze" technique.

Gohan takes a look around and see Guldo as he shoot several energy blast at the four eyed alien dodges them as he flies into the air and hurls towards Gohan who dodges Guldo's punches and kicks, but Guldo manage to transports himself rapidly though the Namekian skies and puts Gohan into a Full-Nelson.

Guldo says "Ha! I got you!"

However, Gohan manages to headbutt Guldo and sends him to to the ground as Guldo gets back up.

Gohan charges up a Masenko.

Gohan shouts "Masenko!"

Gohan blast the Masenko at Guldo who manage to dodge the attack as he gets caught in the debris.

Gohan says this with a surprise look on his face "No! I missed!"

Guldo gets up and is terrified of Gohan

Guldo says "Uh oh!"

Gohan says this while he has flies towards Guldo in full capacity. "Now you're finish!"

Guldo panics and says "Now it's time for my special technique!"

Gudo curls up his hands and screams.

Gohan's body was frozen in mid-air as he realizes that he can't move a muscle and he falls into Guldo's trap again.

Gohan says this while being paralyzed by Guldo "No! I can't move! I'm frozen!"

Guldo laughs and says "Looks like I have trap you again!"

Guldo laughs as Gohan continues to struggle.


	2. Chapter 2: Pinching Gohan's Cheeks

Continuing from the last chapter

Gohan says this while fighting against Guldo's telekinesis "I'm must break free, got to move!"

Guldo says "Struggle all you want, but you won't escape!"

Gohan grunts

Guldo says this "Now you will pay for messing with me!"

Guldo creates a hailstorm of debris and hurls it directly at Gohan, hurting him with the rocks

Guldo laughs when the hailstorm of debris stops and flies up into the sky and heads towards the paralyzed Saiyan.

Guldo says this while placing a finger on Gohan's cheek "Little baby not so tough after all."

Guldo then grabs Gohan's cheeks as the four eyed alien proceeds on torturing the young Saiyan human hybrid by pinching and pulling on his cheeks.

Guldo laughs as he continues pinching Gohan's cheeks.

Guldo says "Goo goo gaga!"

Guldo says this to Gohan after he's done pinching his cheeks "Well if you don't want to be pinched, how about some punches?!"

Guldo repeatedly punches Gohan in the face and knee kicks him in the stomach.

Afterwards, Guldo gets tired of pounding Gohan and lands back on the ground.

Guldo says "Man, now that was fun!'

Gohan says this in thought "There's got to be a way to break free from this trap!"

Gohan had an idea and use a super breath to blow Guldo into a lake which frees himself from the "Guldo Special" technique.

Gohan says this in excitement "Ha ha! I can move again!"

Guldo swims back on lands as Gohan was ready to attack him, but the four eyed alien panics and heads straight to his Space Pod and leaves the planet.


End file.
